


Remedy

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: "What are you wearing?", F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Married Life, Roleplay, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: When Raquel gets sick, she decides to isolate herself in their bedroom. Sergio finds an unexpected way to lift her spirits.





	Remedy

 

One evening Raquel was lying on the sofa and all of a sudden she started shivering. She blamed it on the fire that had just gone out and wrapped herself in a blanket. Sergio noticed something was wrong when she stopped humming along to the piano. He stood up and went to check on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her and she could sense the worry in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm very cold," she stated, shivering.

Sergio placed his hand on her forehead. "You're burning. I think you might have the flu. I'm going to get you an ibuprofen. "

When he returned, he helped her sit up and she took the glass of water and the pill. "If it's the flu, I'm going to have to keep a distance from you and Paula."

Sergio shook his head. "Who's going to take care of you then?"

"I'm going to stay in our bedroom until I get better. You can still come and bring me food and pills." 

"I wish I could do more," he pleaded.

"It's enough," she reassured him with a smile.

He removed a strand of hair from her forehead, then took her hand in his. “Should I carry you upstairs?" 

Raquel chuckled. "I'm not dying, Sergio. I can do it," she stated affectionately.

She allowed Sergio to help her climb the stairs, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. They entered the bedroom and he tucked her into bed. Raquel fell asleep with him by her side, singing her a soft melody. She heard him come in to check her temperature several times during the night. It made her feel safe, so she didn't argue with him. Not even the flu could keep her Sergio away.

The first 3 days were worse than she predicted. Her muscles were hurting and the fever was draining her. Sergio made her favorite dishes, but she could only take a few bites. In the evenings, they were watching movies, she in the bedroom and Sergio and Paula downstairs. Too exhausted to stay up until the end, she would fall asleep to the sound of their laughter. 

On the fourth day, she finally felt well enough to leave the bed and take a warm bath. She could hear Sergio fumble downstairs, probably cooking. Ever since they moved in together, there wasn’t a single day he didn’t cook for them. And she loved joining him in the kitchen, even if all she did was cut vegetables. Simply being in his proximity was enough to fill her heart with joy. The longing was becoming unbearable.

She was wrapping her hair in a towel, when her phone started ringing _._ Unknown number.  At first, she considered letting it ring, but the curiosity got the best of her.

“Good morning,” an altered voice greeted her.

After 3 years of being together, she learned every nuance of Sergio’s voice, so she knew it could only be him on the other end of the line. “Sergio. For God’s sake…” She was actually far from being annoyed and couldn’t suppress her grin.

“How are you feeling, _inspectora_?” he teased her.

Even though that no longer represented who she was, she knew for him, she’ll always be _the inspector_. The professor and the inspector. They met like that and nothing could ever change it. “Better, actually. What are you doing? Can you remove that ugly filter? I want to hear your voice.”

He did as she told him. “I’m busy missing my wife.”

She sighed. He was longing, too. “She is still very sick and would hate it if you became sick, too.”

“I’ll bring you breakfast and you’ll let me stay for more than 5 minutes.”

“Or what?”

“What are you wearing?”

She shook her head. The same question that set her heart on fire years ago. “A pair of sweatpants and one of your shirts.” She bit her lower lip.

“Which one?”

“The one you wore three days ago.”

“Do you want to take it off?”

She was already playing with one of the buttons. “No?” _Yes_.

There was a long pause on the other end, followed by the sound of frying oil. “I was thinking I could come and replace it with something better. Warmer.”

She smiled and took a deep breath. “This is the first time you’re not getting your way. Besides the shirt still smells like you. ” She liked what he started and wasn’t ready to let go yet. “So what have you been up to, _profesor_? It’s been a while since we’ve spoken so…intimately.”

“I’ve retired. “

“I’m amazed.”

“Well, I fell in love. That changed everything.”

 She thought she couldn’t love him more than she did in that moment. “Oh, good for you,” she said, grinning.

“But tell me, do you still think of _me_?”

In Palawan, she told him she had felt an instant attraction to his alias. It was a different kind of attraction than the one she had for Salva, though. _El profesor_   was her _if I ever had to pick a thief…._

“Sometimes, “she admitted. And it was true. She missed having a forbidden fantasy.

“Do you think you ever say my name in your sleep?”

“Wait. Do I do that?” Oh no. _Oh no._ Why was her subconscious betraying her? She imagined him smirking already.

“I wouldn’t know. I was just assuming.”

“Sergio! Is that true?”

“Yes.”

She felt a bit like a cheater. “God….” “How often do I do that?”

“I didn’t count. “

She knew he had his own fantasies and all of them involved her, but she wasn’t very keen on Sergio finding out about this particular fantasy of hers.  “I’m sorry.”

He quickly cut her off. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything. Maybe I can help you…after you get better, of course.”

 _Help you_. She didn’t even dare to imagine what he could come up with, but she was sure they were going to celebrate her restored health in style. “Damn you, Sergio Marquina.”

He laughed. “I’m coming up. The sight of my medical mask will definitely turn you off.”

She could already hear his steps when she hung up and went to open the door.

“Your breakfast is here, my love,” he greeted her, in person this time.

She examined the tray he brought. Avotoast. Orange juice. A blueberry muffin. And pills. “I would take my shirt off for this.”

He snorted with laughter. “So you won’t take your shirt off for me unless I bring food.”

She nudged him lightly in the shoulder, and then took the tray from him. “I do more than take my shirt off. For food,” she teased him. She sat on the bed and started eating.

Sergio joined her, the tray separating them. “I hate seeing you sick.”

“I hate sleeping without you. I get nightmares and when I wake up you’re not there to comfort me.”

Sergio frowned. “What happens during them?”

Raquel took a deep breath. “They catch you. Or you leave me.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “They are just nightmares, I promise you. You’ll have me when my hair turns grey and many more years after that.”

She smiled. “I know. I’m just living something so beautiful I can’t stop worrying that at some point it will turn to dust,” she admitted truthfully, but the smile didn’t fade.

He removed his mask and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I haven’t fully retired. I still have plans. They all include you and Paula. “

Raquel caressed his arm. “Your plans are working great so far. She asked me something a few days ago. I was going to tell you about it, but then I got sick.” She took a deep breath. “She asked me if she could call you _dad_.”

Sergio fumbled with his glasses. He was nervous. “She did?”

Raquel nodded. “I said she could if she felt comfortable doing it.”

Sergio let out a loud breath. “That’s….amazing. I don’t know what else to say.”

“I’ll say it. You changed our lives. When I heard you two laughing in the living room last night I realized that’s what a family is. “

“You were the one who gave me the chance to have a family. I love you both so it’s easy taking on this role.” 

“How I love you,” Raquel said, her voice almost a whisper. She wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around him and she hoped he knew that.

He didn’t think twice and stood up to embrace her. And she let him caress her back and run his fingers through her hair. When they separated, she observed his already puffy eyes behind the glasses. He cleared his throat. “Well, I’m going to pick Paula from her friend's. Do you need anything?”

Raquel wasn’t going to let him go without stealing a smile from him. “Your T-shirt. I spilled some juice on this. Sorry,” she apologized, and removed her arm from the spot so he could see his now ruined shirt.

He rolled his eyes, and then did as he asked her, smirking. She unbuttoned her shirt as well, her eyes never leaving his.

When he took the shirt from her, his eyes shifted to her naked upper body and he grinned. “So you finally took your shirt off for me.”

“So did you,” she said and put on a new item of clothing she managed to steal from him.

He turned around before she could tease him more, but he was still chuckling when he left the room. She was smiling too. He was the cure for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before the trailer for s3 drops. Yes, I can see a happy future for them and I hope the writers don't mess with their relationship in season 3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
